Teardrops On My Guitar
by killingdolly
Summary: Traducción. Bella es una exitosa cantante con un corazón roto.¿Que pasa cuando en el escenario ve a la persona que rompio su corazon?¿Como se siente el hacia ella?¿Algunavez lo perdonara? E&B.Todos humanos.One-shot.basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift's.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son propiedad de**Stephenie Meyer.**Este Fic**no me pertenece**, es propiedad de **ConfessionsOfATwilightFan**yo solo lo **traduzco**. El Fic está basado en la canción **Teardrops On My Guitar**de **Taylor Swift's.**

* * *

**·Teardrops On My Guitar· **_(Lagrimas sobre mi Guitarra)_

Giré mi cabeza, viendo a los otros miembros de la banda ensayar, perfeccionar sus notas y las cuerdas, cuando sentí a alguien gire mi cabeza hacia el espejo. Suspiré y me senté en mi silla, esperando que la señora del maquillaje terminara. Mi concierto comienza en menos de media hora y ellos le dedican más tiempo al maquillaje que tiempo para ensayar las letras y las notas.

Sí, yo Isabella Marie Swan soy una cantante. Probablemente te preguntas como diablos me convertí en una; yo podría preguntarme la misma pregunta. Bien, yo estaba a mediados de terminar el curso en el instituto, pero yo no podía estar ahí más. Para ser exactos, mi corazón no podía estar ahí más; siendo roto cada día. Me mude devuelta a Phoenix, y después a Darmouth North East High Scool en el que tuvo lugar un show de talentos.

Lexie, mi amiga me inscribió a escondidas, y ya que yo no podía bailar sin romper mi cuello o actuar sin olvidar mis líneas, decidí cantar una de mis propias canciones. Gané, y por casualidad, durante aquella noche, había un explorador de talento. ¡Una cosa condujo a otra, y aquí estoy! Aún no consigo terminar mi título en Ingles.

He estado en el negocio del espectáculo al menos dos años y esta es la primera vez que tengo un concierto en mi nuevo álbum "Luna Nueva". Yo por lo general cantaría en un reality show, o simplemente grabar una canción, pero no, mi Manager pensó que sería buena idea comenzar de nuevo. Ahora mismo yo tenía más de 50, 000 admiradores ahí, esperándome para cantar, mirándome vivo. El equipo de TV estaría ahí también, grabando cada segundo.

Aunque he cantado frente a miles de personas antes, todavía tengo mariposas en el estómago. Siempre ha sido así. El dinero que recaudemos ira a los necesitados; los huérfanos, los minusválidos y los demás, por lo que todo el tiempo me mantuve diciendo que lo haría por ellos.

Suspiré otra vez y me deje caer en la silla. Quería agradecerle. Si no fuera por el él, yo probablemente todavía estaría en Forks y no podía ser capaz de ayudar a esta gente. No me arrepiento de nada. Yo nunca me arrepentiría de enamorarme. Y por eso. Le doy gracias a Edward.

Su nombre provocó una de las memorias más dolorosas en mi mente y pronto, yo estaba en MemoryLand (1).

**Flashback**

"_¡Hola!, Bella."Edward me saludo y se acerco junto con toda su gloria. Su desordenado cabello castaño rojizo parecía más sexy que otras veces. Sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un cierto brillo, lo que significa que había tenido un buen día. Su camiseta blanca tipo Polo _(2)_ abrazaba su perfecto, marcado pecho y sus vaqueros colgaban libremente._

"_Estas de Buen humor hoy" Dije y bese la mejilla de mi mejor amigo._

"_¿Y por qué no? Solamente le pedí a la chica más caliente de la escuela salir conmigo mañana por la noche." suspiró distraídamente, el brillo todavía estaba ahí. Di mi risa falsa y pretendí estar feliz por él, pero todas las lágrimas empezaron a formarse haciendo mi vista borrosa. Este es el problema conmigo; estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Lo amo y sé que él me ama también, pero no en la forma en que yo lo hago. Claro este es el Cliché (3) más utilizado. No decidí amarlo, el amor vino a mí. Bueno probablemente parece tonto ahora ¿verdad? Pero ¡eh!, el amor no tiene palabras. Es indescriptible._

"_Bella, pienso que estoy enamorado." suspiró otra vez. Una lágrima se deslizó hacia en mi mejilla, la borré antes de que él pudiera ver. Entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron. Él no me miraba, él miraba detrás de mí. Yo giré y vi a Tanya Denali, el diablo mismo. Siempre la odie después de que robó mi cajita de jugo en segundo grado. Su pelo rubio de fresa fluía libremente abajo en su cintura, sus ojos eléctricos azules se fijaron en una cosa y solo una cosa; Edward. Detrás de ella estaban Jessica y Lauren, ellas tres eran conocidas como las populares. Los chicos querían tener citas con ellas y las chicas querían ser como ellas._

_"¡Eddie! " ronroneó de manera seductora. Me miro de arriba y abajo, con asco. Edward, sin embargo no lo notó, él parecía que estaba a punto de convertirse en un charco en cualquier momento. Sentí que los celos me subían._

"_¡Hola!, Tanya." Dijo Edward y lo beso en los labios. El estuvo a punto de de separarse cuando ella lo tiró en otra vez, forzándolo en su boca y Edward pareció disfrutar de ello. Colocó sus brazos sobre su cintura mientras ella jugueteó con sus cabellos de bronce, torciéndolo en sus dedos con una manicura perfecta, vi su fulgor en mí en la esquina de sus ojos._

"_Errr Iré al laboratorio de Biología." Me excuse y anduve a lo largo de los pasillos vacíos._

_Reduje la velocidad de mi paso; esperando a Edward venir corriendo y consolarme, pero nunca vino, ahora, las lágrimas caían libremente en mis mejillas. Aún no tenía la fuerza para limpiarlas, más. En vez de entrar en el laboratorio de Biología, anduve en la enfermería y pedí permiso para irme de la escuela. La enfermera preguntó si yo estaba bien, solamente dije que yo estaba emocional por que estaba "en ese momento del mes" (4). Ella lo creyó._

_Fui hacia mi Chevy rojo cuando sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro. Yo busqué y no vi a nadie más que el mismo Adonis._

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te fuiste?"Me tomo el pelo. El mirar sus ojos esmeraldas me hizo sentir ganas de llorar de nuevo_

"_Estabas demasiado ocupado chupando a Tanya" Escupí. Él miró desconcertado y envolvió su mano alrededor de mi muñeca y me tiro hacia él._

_"¿Has estado llorando, Bella? " preguntó, mirándome en los ojos. No podía romper el visual con él._

_"N - no." Contesté, dejando caer mi pelo castaño delante de mi cara, como si fuera una cortina_

_"te conozco, Bella. Yo te conozco desde que somos bebes. Tú llorabas. No lo niegues." dijo, metiendo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja._

_"No pienso que realmente me conozcas, Edward" Mascullé, esperando que él no lo escuchara._

_"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" preguntó, usando un tono frustrado._

_"Nada" suspire, no parecía entender, "Edward, solo déjame ir, quiero ir a casa" no se movió ni una pulgada "Por favor" el me soltó, y yo me fui a mi carro, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez._

_Llegué en casa, y salte sobre mi cama, sobre mi estómago y comencé a llorar. Charlie no había venido a casa del trabajo aún, lo que hacía más fácil llorar sin audiencia. Recogí la guitarra que Charlie me compró por mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y comencé a tocar con el corazón. Cerré mis ojos apretadamente, y cayeron lágrimas, que representaban lo que mi corazón sentía._

_¿Era muy tarde para decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionará él si le dijera que lo he amado después de que teníamos siete años? ¿Si tiene a Tanya, no lo hago? ¿Es demasiado ciego para ver cuanto lo amo? ¿Por qué me hace daño? ¿Por qué puede él no puede amarme como yo lo amo? Las preguntas llenaron mi cabeza Todas ellas sin ser contestadas. Nunca le diré. Él nunca sabrá desde siempre cuánto lo amo. Como lo quiero más que mi propia vida, él nunca sabrá. Solamente tendré que seguir adelante. No puedo evitarlo, Le dolerá demasiado, me dolerá demasiado._

**Fin del flashback. **

"Bella, es el momento" Jacob, mi productor y mi mejor amigo, dijo, mientras sacudía ligeramente mi cabeza. Encontré a Jacob cuando dejé Forks. Desde entonces, él ha sido mi roca. Cada pequeña cosa que me recuerde a Edward; un Volvo Plateado, Claro de luna, o incluso el color esmeralda, me pondrían romper a llorar. Él será mi hombro para gritar sobre. Él estaba allí cuando lo necesité más. El único Hombro donde llorar. Siempre estaba ahí en Mi momento de necesidad.

Dios sabe donde está actualmente Edward. Cuando dejé Forks, él estaba todavía con Tanya. Ella es una de las afortunadas y ella mejor lo comprende. Espero que ella cuidara de él, del mismo modo que yo lo hice. ¡Hah! No me engaño a mí misma, ¡Él nunca fue para mí, para empezar! Me dijo mi conciencia. Él nunca fue mío, El Otro lado de mí tuvo razón, pero el lado roto de mí, desearía a un millón de estrellas fugases, que él fuera mío.

Me levanté y me comprobé en el espejo por última vez. Limpié mis ojos antes de que las lágrimas pudieran se derramarse y volviera Jacob, que tenía una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios. Amplió su mano y con mucho gusto lo tomé. Su mano suave y cálida, me hizo sentir menos afligida, sabiendo lo que había tras mi espalda. Y me llevo a la entrada.

"¡Bienvenidos al primer concierto en vivo de Bella Swan! El objetivo de este concierto es obtener bastante dinero para los necesitados. También habrá una donación en la entrada, si cualquiera de ustedes maravillosos admiradores se siente un poquito generoso. ¡Y ahora, introduciendo a Bella Swan y de su nuevo álbum, Luna Nueva!" dijo el narrador. Miles de admiradores podían ser oídos. Jake me besó ligeramente la mejilla y me deseó la suerte. Recogí mi guitarra y entré al escenario, estallando aún más aplausos.

"¡Hola!, mis queridos Fans gracias por estar aquí. Y les agradezco por apoyarme. ¡Yo nunca habría ido tan lejos si no fuera por ustedes!" Dije en el micrófono. El lugar estaba lleno; cada fila sostenía una bandera con mi nombre y mi imagen o solamente decía cuánto mi música convirtió su vida. Me sentí Feliz ante muchedumbre.

"Esta es la última canción para la noche. " Declaré después de que dos horas de no dejan de cantar. Entre la multitud de oyó 'awww' y reí en silencio. "Lo Siento realmente pero puedo darles una repetición." La muchedumbre aclamó más. Estoy sorprendida como su laringe no se rompió después de todos aquellos gritos.

"Hice esta canción hace dos años. Cuando yo todavía vivía en Forks, era grande estar allí, todo el mundo era tan agradable. Y le agradezco al que inspiró esta canción. Mi última canción para esta noche es _Teardrops on My Guitar_" La muchedumbre me dio miradas confusas y se puso silenciosa. Me Encogí de hombros y cerré mis ojos mientras rasgueé mi guitarra y comencé a tocar.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Las memorias del tiempo que Edward y yo pasamos juntos habían comenzado en mi mente como una película silenciosa. A partir de nuestro primer día de jardín de infancia juntos a nuestros últimos adioses.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Sentí una lágrima silenciosa descarga en mi mejilla y goteo en mi guitarra. _Que irónico_, pensé.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Hubo una pausa leve que fue colocada aquí, Jacob quiso que yo siguiera, pero escribí la canción así y tengo la intención de usar la canción de el modo que comencé. Abrí mis ojos y dejarlos adaptarse a las luces brillantes. Mi aliento se paro, cuando vi unos ojos familiares de esmeralda que se marcharon hace dos años. Los ojos de Edward. De algún modo estuvieron llenos de dolor, ¿dolor y el pesar? Suspiré y seguí cantando.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Todos estallaron en aplausos; unos aún gritaban. Mis ojos necesitaban liberar las lágrimas que se juntaban; dejé caer mi guitarra y me escapé del escenario, evitando a los ojos de esmeralda y la narración de Jake para cubrirme la espalda en el escenario. Corrí donde mis piernas me trajeron. Abrí mis ojos y vi que corrí hasta el tejado.

La luna brillaba intensamente al lado de las estrellas centellantes, haciendo el cielo de la noche, hermoso. La vista desde encima de aquí era impresionante. Podrías ver la estatua de la libertad, pero entonces otra vez, no tenia palabras. Mis ojos están todavía llenos de lágrimas. Me senté y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas, ligeramente abrazándome y dejando a las lágrimas caer libremente.

Oí el crujido de puerta, y ligeros pasos. No me molesté en girar, esperándolo que fuera Jacob, viniendo para consolarme y diciéndome todo está bien y volverá a la normalidad.

"Lo Siento, Bella. " Una voz aterciopelada susurró. Yo reconocí inmediatamente de quién era. Él se agachó abajo al lado mío, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

"¿d- de qué?"Dije, estaba susurrando." Tu no hiciste a-algo m-m-mal." Finalmente tuve el coraje de mirarlo. Él tenía círculos profundos color púrpura bajo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, mostrando que él no había dormido mucho últimamente. Su pelo de bronce era más largo y desordenado como si pidiera que lo tocara con mis manos. Estaba sumamente pálido. Y sus labios estaban casi sin color, luego me di cuenta, del habitual brillo en sus ojos, se le había quitado, ¿Qué le paso al antiguo Edward?

"Por haberte hecho marcharte. Lo Siento. No tienes ni idea como estaba, me sentía sin vida, después de que te marcharas. Se sintió como si tú hubieras tomado una mitad mia. "susurró, evitando el contacto de visual.

"¿Como podrías haber estado sin vida, si te había dejado solo con T-Ta-Tanya? Me fui, queriendo que tu comenzaras una nueva vida sin mí en tu. Yo era solamente era un o-o-obstáculo " Dije con voz rota. Él ahuecó mi cara fuertemente con su manos, limpiando con su pulgar, las lágrimas goteaban sin parar.

"Nunca jamás digas eso sobre ti. ¿Quieres saber porque me sentí sin vida cuando te marchaste? ¿Por qué rompí con Tanya después de que te hubieras ido? ¿Quieres saber?" Cabeceé. Yo no podía confiar en mi voz; esta terminará por romperse. "Bella..." hizo una pausa, mirando directamente mis ojos. " Después de que te fuiste, realmente comprendí cuanto te amo. Cuán estoy _enamorado_ de ti. Siempre estabas ahí, Bella. Estuviste frente a mí todo el tiempo . Yo era demasiado estúpido y demasiado ciego para notarlo. Hasta este día, he lamentado todo. Tengo el pesar de cómo duele. Como nunca te impedí salir, como nunca te perseguí. Lo Siento realmente, Bella. Yo daría todo que tengo en este mundo para evitar el dolor que le te causado. Lo Siento realmente." Admitió. El también lloraba.

Yo no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Me engañaban mis oídos? ¿ Era todo un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla que espera para pasar? Lo miré fijamente; no sabía que más hacer. Edward Cullen solo admitió que él estuvo enamorado de mí. Me aleje de él durante dos años enteros y sin embargo, él todavía me amaba. Mis lágrimas de dolor pronto se hicieron lágrimas de alegría.

"Di algo, Bella." suplicó. Abrí mi boca para contestar pero las palabras fueron encerradas en mi garganta. Seguí repitiendo la acción. Abría y cerraba de mi boca, muchas veces. Él pasaba su mano por su cabello y suspiró.

"Me siento tan estúpido. Aquí estoy admitiendo que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, a quién no he visto durante los pasados dos años. Desde luego has seguido adelante. Probablemente estas enamorada de ese chico ¿no? ¿Jacob era ? Creo que he llegado demasiado tarde ¿Eh Bella?" rió en silencio en la última parte, tratando de disfrazar sus lagrimas. Claramente mintió.

"Edward, ¿sabes cuánto me dolió verte besarte o simplemente darle la mano a Tanya? Cada vez, hacías que mi corazón se rompiera. Cada yo dormía llorando, pensando en ti. Yo simplemente no podía más. Yo siempre sería la tercera. Es por eso que me marché. Te he odiado tanto durante dos años, Y aun estoy lo bastante loca como para amarte. " Susurré, pero suficiente mente alto para escuchar, Me sorprendí que mi voz no se rompió.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó, con una expresión pasmada sobre su rostro. La ausencia del brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a aparecer.

"Dije que soy lo suficientemente loca para todavía amarte." Sentí el calor en mi cara, lo que significaba que esta sonrojada. Él se rió y me cogió en sus brazos. Comencé a reír por su repentino cambio de humor, y de repente se detuvo.

Él me miraba a los ojos con amor, y empezó a inclinarse. Mordí un poco mi labio y mire hacia abajo cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome firmemente a su lado. Puso su dedo en mi barbilla y levanto mi cabeza hacia arriba. Sus dos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras empezaba a cerrar el hueco entre nosotros, pero esta vez, se veía vacilante, como si tuviera miedo que me echara a correr.

Roce mis labios suavemente contra los suyos, y sentí como me besaba. Pronto, el beso inocente se hizo más apasionado. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, despacio lamió mi labio inferior. Con mucho gusto lo concedí y abrí mi boca. Exploro mi boca, y yo explore la suya. Mis dedos corrían en su cabello bronce, acercándolo mas a mí, Ambos estábamos luchando por dominar nuestras lenguas. Me separe, jadeando para el aliento.

"Realmente Lo siento, Bella." pidió perdón por lo que pareció la milésima vez de la noche.

"Esta bien ¿Estas aquí ahora verdad?" Reí. Él finalmente estaba aquí en mis brazos.

"No te merezco, Bella." dijo mientras besaba mi frente.

"Lo mismo digo." Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. La sonrisa que he estado perdiendo durante dos años. La sonrisa que hacía que mis piernas se sintieran débiles, en cualquier momento, La sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera.

Como, dije antes, el amor es indescriptible.

* * *

(1)MemoryLand- traducido seria como "Las tierras de la Memoria" o algo asi, pero MemoryLand suena mejor.

(2)Polo –Ok, no se que es un polo, creo que es una prenda de ropa, creo, no lo se ¿alguien podría decirme?

(3)Cliche- seria decir, como que eso es muy común o muy típico.

(4)"En ese momento del mes"- es un decir que utilizamos las mujeres, para decir que estamos en "el periodo" o "en nuestros días" –demasiadas definiciones- pero ustedes entienden.

**N/T: Bueno, he aqui mi segunda traducción. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como**** a mi!**

**Besos**

**-Meriba**


End file.
